Love Won and Love Lost
by ocean.in.light
Summary: A previous fanfic from my old account, fixed up and written better in my opinion. Pairing of Jack Sparrow and my feisty original character Princess Amberly. She starts out prim and proper, I'm pretty sure you'll love it!and yes I changed the the title,R
1. Chapter 1: Rum

Disclaimer: Characters are from Pirates of the Caribbean, but with some original characters.

"Love Won and Love Lost"

By Ocean

I would like to dedicate this fanfic to geekmama, who first inspired me to actually write my own fanfic. Thank you geekmama, you are a very talented writer!

**Chapter One: Rum**

"Damn," Captain Jack Sparrow swore under his breath, "why is rum always gone?" He checked all of the cupboards in his cabin, but to his dismay, there was no rum to be had. He could've sworn there was more…

"Gibbs!" he shouted. He waited a few moments before he heard Gibbs' footstep all the way to the door and then gave a few knocks on the door.

"C'm in," Jack said to the door.

"Aye, sir?" he asked as he strode into the captain's cabin.

"Fetch me some rum from the cargo hold, there is bound to be some down there, considerin' we looted that frenchie ship las' week."

"Aye, that I'll do captain!" and Gibbs sauntered away closing the door noiselessly behind him.

Jack put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair, thinking to himself. _Where should we go to after Tortuga? Port Royal maybe? Will and Elizabeth are getting' married soon I'd wager. Where's me calendar? _He began to look about. _Damn, first the rum now this… Hmmm I think that they were gettin' married on the 20th of June, but maybe not. Where'd I put that damnable thing? Ah, here it is._

"The 18th of June, well I was close enough," Jack said out loud to no one in particular.

Another knock at the door announced the timely arrival of Gibbs with his pure, beloved rum.

"Gibbs, me mate, c'mon in!" he called happily.

"Aye, sir! And here's yer rum. Picked the best one there. This one is from Spain, from the Santa Lucia galleon we looted two months past," he stated enthusiastically to Captain Jack.

"Aye, I remember that particular battle," Jack reminiscenced with amusement.

" Aye! Do ye remember that captain? Ah! What a weasel! He was rowing away in that-"

"That puny little boat of his, and Cotton shot that hole in it! Ha ha he looked like a lost cat in the midst of all of that water!" Jack laughed.

" Aye, then 'e asked ye to save him, so ye said, but captain, a _good _captain always goes down with 'is ship," Gibbs was near to tears now, " And THAT look on 'is face made all of us laugh, even 'is crew! Ha ha!"

"One of our more entertaining loots," commented Jack.

"Aye, but I best be goin'. Those sails don't bind themselves as ye well know."

" Naw, Gibbs, 'ave a sit down with 'ol Jack for a bit, eh?"

"Yes, sir!" And with that Gibbs sat down across the table from Jack.

Jack grabbed Gibbs a good sized goblet from one of his many cupboards, and poured Gibbs a considerable amount of rum.

"My, I see yer in a sweet mood. What brought all this about then?"

"I've decided to attend the wedding of one Mr., and soon to be Mrs. William Turner in two weeks time, savvy? Couldn't imagine missin' it. They're me mates after all. We'll stay in Tortuga for an extra week."

" 'Splains yer good spirits" Gibbs said, knowing that Tortuga meant rum and fighting for Jack, along with other… pleasurable company.

The captain only gave a hearty laugh to this comment.

" Off with ye, Gibbs. Just remember to notify the crew, eh."

"Aye, sir" And with that he left the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Amberly

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this particular chapter are original, and created by myself.

**Chapter 2: Princess Amberly**

She strode out onto the balcony. She stared entranced at the ocean and took a deep breath of the salty air. She loved it; she loved the sensation of breathing in the ocean. Amberly felt that it was the only thing that kept her sane anymore. Her parents had built a high wall blocking out the ocean. The only place you could touch the seawater was from a little pool of it right up against the wall. It was there only because her tutor James had requested it to let the princess study the creatures. Amberly's parents had built the wall shortly after she was born. They wanted to keep the pirates scoundrels away. They also didn't want any unwelcome suitors to take her away. To them, she was the most important thing in the world.

She hated that wall. That accursed wall built for her to keep her in as well as keep others out. A well-groomed life wasn't worth how miserable the princess felt. Being told what to do, when to do it, what was right and proper, which husband to choose, and much more than that. It was true that she was beautiful, and indeed had many men groveling at her feet, even begging for her to marry them. Amberly wasn't ready for all of this yet. In tradition, a young princess is betrothed at birth, and wed to her betrothed at the ripe age of sixteen. But, every time her parents even said the word marriage you could see the torture and discomfort in her beautiful turquoise eyes. Occasionally tears would fall. Her mother, Queen Adriana had resolved to call the betrothal off, and thankfully, Amberly was never told she was betrothed in the first place.

Taking in the horizon as the colorful sky began to get darker, she sighed with pleasure and longing…

"Princess Amberly? Madame is waiting!" called her lady-in-waiting Victoria.

The princess sighed. She did not feel even the slightest bit inclined to attend ballet pointe lessons tonight. All the same she walked gracefully over to Victoria and allowed her to get her ballet dress on her. Victoria handed her the Pointe shoes, which Amberly took from her outstretched hands.

"Thank you for your assistance Lady Victoria."

"Of course you highness. James is waiting for you outside the door to escort you to your lessons. I have other matters that need tending to," Victoria told her mistress.

"Very well," Amberly said indifferently.

She walked over to the door and opened it, where James was waiting for her.

"Hello your highness," he said to her gently.

"Good evening to you also, James," she replied, trying to stifle her laughter.

"If you would allow me to accompany you to your Pointe lessons, I would be much obliged."

"You have my permission, good sir." How she managed to stifle her laughter after that comment was a miracle indeed.

As soon as the two were out of earshot of Victoria, they laughed profusely. They were on first name terms with each other and trying to be polite with each other around other people made them laugh.

As they neared the bottom of the stone steps, the door was only two down, and the pair spoke in whispers.

"Amberly, I heard your parents talking…"

"You were eavesdropping on my parents?!" she whispered loudly and incredulously.

"I couldn't help it, they were talking rather loudly. They had another fight about you. About your marriage to a prince," James told her. They are planning a ball in two weeks time for you, inviting many relatives and eligible nobility. They are getting really impatient about you not being married yet. It is too late to argue with them however, because they already have sent out the invitations to all they deem proper and necessary. It is your 18th birthday in two weeks, and they have every intention of marrying you off by next year, so they think that by next summer you will be married, and possibly uniting two kingdom's if you so choose the man that they are hoping for."

"Who is he, " Amberly questioned him.

"Prince Dominique of Spain."

"The cruel bastard! How could my parents expect me to do such a thing?! He is from Spain for god's sake! I thought we were not chummy with them at all, so why are we trying to make an alliance?" she shouted.

Unfortunately, Madame heard this outcry.

"Your highness! You are late!" she shrieked.

"I know I'm coming, Madame. But I have a private matter to discuss with my tutor, so if you don't mind, please shut the door immediately and distract yourself. I want to hear music, not silence, or I will tell my father you disobeyed a direct order from me," she said sternly to Madame.

"As you wish, your highness." And she went back into the room and shut the door. Music was heard only a moment later from the piano.

"How could they?" she said softly. Silent tears flowed from her soft eyes, and fell to the floor.

"Amberly, I care for you. I really do. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you. I do not understand it either," he said as she clung to him.

"I hate him with all my heart. I could never marry him, never."

"I know princess, but all you can do for now is get your lessons over with. I'll meet you in your room at one in the morning exactly."

She sighed and wiped her tears away. You couldn't see that she had been crying anymore.

"Very well. I'll meet you later," she whispered to him, andnd pulled him into a tight embrace. He was her best and most loyal friend.

As the two pulled away, James locked his eyes with hers for a long moment. Then he leaned forward slightly. The look in his eyes was one of passion and longing. It looked like he was finally going to kiss her. After all the years of waiting and friendship, this was the moment… He decided better of it and pulled away.

"Goodbye Princess," and he left hurriedly.

"It's Amberly you idiot…" she muttered quietly as he walked away.

She held her arms up where James had left them, and slowly dropped them. Amberly was no doubt disappointed, and a little heartbroken. She slowly made her way to the door to her ballet lessons.

"Many happy returns of the day, Madame," she said, curtsying en reveránce.

"And also to you your highness."

"Call me by my name if you don't mind, it makes it so much easier."

"Very well…Amberly" she said back to her princess with amusement. "To the barre then, and demi-plié, demi, grande, to second…"

Amberly went through the steps as she did every evening when she was in the castle. She found it rather tedious, but it made her parents happy, because she could dance better than all the other ladies at every royal gathering. Sometimes she felt like an object that was made for showing off and impressing other people, but she knew it was because her parents loved her and wanted her to find a good husband that loved her. Although she was doubtful if her parents cared anymore seeing as they are trying to marry her off to a cruel and inhuman person. Now, she realized, she would have to live with his parents. In SPAIN! She would be knee deep in enemy territory. The two countries were fighting. Not to mention France also. Would they ask her to consider one of them next?


	3. Chapter 3:Replies and Worries

Disclaimer: Has Disney characters and some original ones, too.

**"Love Won and Love Lost" Ocean**

**Chapter 3: Replies and Worries**

Amberly's parents were becoming increasingly worried as her 18th birthday drew ever near. It was only two weeks away and they hadn't even told her about it yet.

They were finishing up the arrangements for the ball and awaiting the replies from all of the invited guests. Queen Adriana had just received a letter from Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal. It was obviously a reply, for she had in fact invited them.

"Oh, Peter, darling! It is a reply from Governor Swann and dear little Elizabeth! Though I suppose she is not little anymore!" She chuckled and opened it.

"What does it say dearest?" King Peter inquired.

"Oh, dear!"

"They aren't coming?" he asked crestfallen. He had a fondness for her. She was the girl that brightened his day before Amberly was born, and that is what made him want a girl after his son was born.

"Oh! They are, but… Elizabeth was supposed to be married on Amberly's birthday, so they decided to have it here in England instead."

"Oh."

"I sure hope it wasn't an inconvenience."

"It probably was, but you know how much they love us, and how much we adore them. And I'm sure they couldn't refuse the King and Queen of England of their presence. I don't think it would have been too much of an inconvenience though, otherwise they would not be coming. Does it say when they are leaving?"

"They are leaving awful late, but as long as they get here in time, it doesn't matter to me. I suppose with all that needs to be done, loading up the supplies for a wedding; and taking care of the mansion, and such."

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense," King Peter replied.

"I guess we now have a wedding to plan for!"

"They are having it HERE? How rude of them not to ask! They just assumed we were going to just—"

"No Peter, I just think it would be nice to thank them for coming by giving them a grand wedding. It should be after the ball though, I don't want anything to take attention away from my daughter's birthday, and possibly her marriage."

"Splendid, dear. We should tell cook and all the ladies though. Not the maids yet, they can't keep their mouths shut, stupid gossipmongers."

"I know they are, but I suppose since they have nothing better to do…" she said.

"What should we do about Amberly's marriage though? You know how she feels about that. She absolutely hates that question when people ask her if she is married, and whom she would like to marry. Don't tell me you cannot see the misery when you even say anything that involves her and marriage."

"I intend to acquaint her with that Spanish prince, Dominique. And—"

"Do you really intend to give our daughter away to an enemy? Just to make amends? I know it is her duty, but she is also my daughter. If she doesn't wish it, then I forbid them to marry!"

" I know, that is why she is only going to meet him, and other eligible nobles," explained Queen Adriana.

"Alright, now that we are clear on that point, what is the theme going to be for Elizabeth's wedding?"

"Swans of course! What a ridiculous question!"

"But it is quite predictable and—"

"It will be beautiful nonetheless," finished the queen.

"You are quite difficult do you know that?"

"That is why you married me though, did you not?"

"Mmmm, that among other things."

"Oh, you devil. You are impossible!" she giggled suggestively.

"I'm off to bed, then."

"I'm awful _tired_ as well!"

With that, they both retired to their chambers. But little did they know that there own daughter was crying into her pillow in her bedchamber.

**A/N: **How was that? I know the storyline is a bit predictable, but I promise it will get better. Please review! I greatly appreciate it! Thanks!

Ocean


	4. Chapter 4: Tortuga

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: Some original characters, and some from Disney. Lyrics were copied from Disney website

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, DarkSandHanyou28! Thanks so much darlin'!

Ocean

**Chapter 4: Tortuga**

Jack and his crew tied down the Black Pearl at the dock of Tortuga. Gibbs, leading the way with a series of complicated knots, none of which could be surpassed by anyone on Jack's entire crew.

All but four of the crew left for the Dancing Maidens bar. Where you could see more than wine and rum, savvy?

Tortuga hadn't changed a bit. All the guns going off and the fist fighting made him feel right at home again, free as a Sparrow. Jack loved Tortuga, because it gave him the proper place to share his adventures and spread the word about what a great captain he was.

Captain Jack swayed over to the door of the Dancing Maidens and made his grand entrance. A few people looked over to him and some greeted him with that familiarity that all pirates claim, even if they hadn't seen one another for decades.

"Jack Sparrow! 'avent seen ye in ages!"

"Aye! Fillus, ages it been since I last saw the likes of ye, mate! Drinks all around!"

All the drunken fools in the bar raised their mugs in a simultaneous, "Huzzah!" and returned to their usual business of drinking and throwing in a good punch or two, among other things.

"Ah!, Fillus, what 'ave ye been up to these past 12 years, eh?" asked Jack.

"Ah, nuttin' much really. Still a first mate, and yer a captain now! I always knew ye had somethin' special in ye. I 'ave a knack fer stuff like that."

"Aye, that ye do, Fillus. That ye do…"

Jack looked over at his crew. They were obviously enjoying the women, and the rum, too. For they were all clapping at the dancing girls, shouting, hollering, and waving their mugs in the air. The girls stopped and the music stopped. Jack's crew started up an old tune.

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho— _

At this point, Jack had already joined in waving his own mug of rum, enjoying his favorite song.

_--We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me _

_We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack _

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me _

_We kindle and char inflame and ignite _

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_We burn up the city we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_We're rascals, scoundrels villains, and knaves _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me _

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

As a round of applause went around, and much rum was spilt in the effort, the dancing girls took a bow, and they began the auction. The auction where ladies are bought for an evening; or more…

The bar maid stood on the stage, and took up one girl at a time. She would point out their good features and the girls would, in turn, show them off. Then the betting would begin.

"The bidding will start at 20 doubloons for all the ladies, now do I hear 25? 25, thank you, and thirty, 35 doubloons… going once… going twice… sold for 35!" shouted the barmaid.

The young pirate that had bought her went up on stage and made a most gracious bow to her, in which the maiden blushed at him appropriately and took his arm.

The next three went away as usual for a meager sum considering how very pretty some of them were.

"Cheapskates t'night, eh, Gibbs?" commented Jack.

"Aye sir. Ye got a mind to, ah, purchase one of 'em, Captain?"

"Maybe, we'll put one 'o these simpletons to some hard work."

Gibbs chuckled and asked, "What kind a hard work did ye have in mind, Jack?"

"You'll know soon enough," said Jack as soon as the maiden walked up onto the stage. She was exceptionally beautiful, and a very fine figure. Jack knew he would buy this particular beauty for himself.

"Aye, lads, this one's a hard working lassie she is. Vanessa is quite the adventurous one, and she has the most beautiful face. Nice and soft for a weather hardened pirate. 20 doubloons to start," announced the barmaid.

"Aye, I'll bid fifty!" shouted an older sailor in the back. Vanessa's face remained indifferent.

"Sixty for me, girl!" said a younger crewmember of Jack's. Jack gave him a look of amusement.

"I'll bid 100, for the girl of me dreams!" cried out Jack Sparrow laughing. At this the girl did blush at him, and smiled.

A new gent in the middle of the bar shouted, "150!"

"Two hundred and fifty!" shouted Jack.

"Two seventy five!"

"Three hundred and fifty!" finished Jack. At this, there were a few groans as they all gave up. No other pirate in that small bar had that kind of gold.

"Sold for 350 doubloons!"

"Gibbs, grab some of me crew, and go and get 350 doubloons from the Pearl."

"Aye, Captain," he said with a hint of disbelief and entertainment.

The girl called Vanessa blushed at being paid so highly for. She gave a wink at the Captain who had purchased her for the evening. He bought some more rum from the other barmaid and sipped it thoughtfully. Wondering what he would show her that evening, and Captain Jack Sparrow gave a slight chuckle to himself.

Right after Jack had finished his rum, his crew came back with three and half sacks filled with gold. He directed them to the barmaid who was up by the stage with Vanessa waiting for the gold. As he paid her she was quite amazed at the amount of gold there was.

"It would take forever to count it properly. Just take the lady. I trust ye captain. Away with ye girl! Be a good lady to Captain Sparrow, now!" and the bar maid laughed at the pair of them, "No doubt 'e 'as plans fer ye."

"We are going to have one devil of a night, ain't we milady?"

"Of course, Captain. Whatever you say," she said to him.

"Well, we best be going back to the Pearl. Unless the lady objects?" asked Jack.

"Oh, no! I've always wanted to see the Pearl!" Vanessa said to Jack.

"Well, then! It appears we shall have a right fun night aboard the Pearl, Milady."

"Aye, Captain" she said, and then winked.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrangements

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: Mostly original in this chapter.

Please review and let me know how I am doing guys. Thanks!

Ocean

**Chapter 5: Arrangments**

That night, not only Jack had someone to be with. James stealthily climbed the staircase to the princess' bedchamber. Most of the castle was now asleep, waiting for another hard-working day to arrive.

He tiptoed along on cat's feet, making sure no noise was detected from him. He was concentrating so hard on not making any noise that he bumped into a statue and knocked it over, whereupon it split into three disproportional pieces. It was a statue of the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

"Damn," James swore under his breath as he listened intently to see if anyone was coming to see what had made the loud crash. Then he heard someone coming up the stairs very fast, indeed.

"Oy, Horst, wha' was tha'?" asked one of the guards.

"I dunno, we better go take a look see," said Horst. And the unmistakable clamor of armor on stone came closer.

Just then, the princess rushed out of her room, and saw James standing dumbfounded and standing over the broken statue. She quietly called to him, "James! Get in here! Now!" And James obeyed.

"Hide under the mattress, there is a hollow space inside! Go quickly!" she whispered urgently to James. He sprinted over to her bed and lifted up the mattress in one graceful movement. He was completely concealed in a matter of seconds.

"Princess?!" the guards said. "What're ye doing out of bed at this late an hour?"

"I assure you gentlemen, I didn't knock it down on purpose!" she said with mock worry to the pair of them. "I had an urgent need of water, and I was just going to head down the steps and ask after a maid to bring some up! I didn't mean to break my Aphrodite!" Amberly was putting on some fake tears and hysteria now. "Oh please don't tell on me!"

"Ah, princess, we won't do that!" Horst said sympathetically, "We'll even clean it up for ye, your highness."

"Oh, you don't need to!"

"Aye, but we'll do it all the same, if ye don't mind, Princess. Don't wan' your pretty little feet to step on the pieces."

"Oh you are too kind! May I have your names?" Amberly asked

"Sure, my names Roderick."

"M'names Horst, Princess," Horst blushed.

"Well, I would like to formally thank you, Sir Roderick, and Sir Horst. Please join me for breakfast in the morning, if you aren't going to be too fatigued by then."

"I'd be our honor, fair Princess," said Roderick, "Now you best get back to bed, your Highness, don' wan' a tired Princess at breakfast tomorrow."

"I suppose so. Thank you for your help, gentleman. Good night!" Amberly said to them.

"Good night, your highness."

Amberly shut the door and heard them heave the broken pieces of marble statue away down the stairs.

"I think they are gone, James, you may come out now."

"My apologies, Princess."

"Amberly," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"I hope they didn't give you trouble."

"Why, no! Of course not!" Amberly gaped at him. "They behaved in quite a polite manner considering they are commoners. I am meeting them at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

Amberly walked over to the bed. "My it is chilly in this old castle." She promptly sat on the bed and crawled under the feather blankets. She studied James with a questioning stare

James hesitantly walked over and climbed into the princess's bed. It was soft and warm, it felt like sleeping on a cloud. He covered himself with her warm blankets. Amberly slowly moved towards him and laid on his chest.

"James?"

"Yes, Amberly?"

"What did you want to tell me of?"

"I wanted to let you know, that no one can force you into marrying someone you do not love. Just remember to be strong in your decisions, and not to let others make them for you."

"You didn't think I was strong enough already?"

"Of course I do. I just think you needed to hear someone say it."

"I suppose so," Amberly said, and fell into a deep trail of thought. _Is that all? I doubt that is the reason he wanted to meet with me tonight. How come he hasn't kissed me yet? Is he afraid of me? How much longer must I wait—"_

"Princess?" At his words, her heart fluttered.

"James?"

"I care for you so much. I just don't want to see you hurting anymore."

"Then would you do me a favor, James?"

"Yes, I would do anything for you."

"Kiss me."

James hesitated for awhile, pondering the consequences for kissing the only woman he has ever loved. He was also surprised yet happy she had asked him but he knew that nothing could come of it, her parents would never allow her to marry someone like James unless he had untold amounts of money and power. But then again, this may be the only chance he would get.

"As you wish…" and he kissed her. She couldn't believe after all the years of waiting, the moment was now, she was finally kissing James. She sighed in enjoyment.

"I care for you too, James." She caressed his back and held him close, savoring his smell, and wanting to cry because she knew that they could never truly be together. He was so delicious. They held each other close until they both fell asleep

_The next morning…_

A knock on the door to her bedroom made her bolt awake in her bed. She looked around frantically for James, but he was gone. Relieved, she called, "Come in Victoria!"

"Good morning, your highness," Victoria said as she pulled aside the drapes.

"I am not late for breakfast am I?" she asked concernedly

"No, breakfast is still being laid out. And there are two young gentlemen in the drawing room with your father who claim to have been invited to breakfast by you, Princess."

"Oh, dear! I hope he isn't questioning them!"

"No, Princess, I think he is only having tea and conversing with them, including your brother and his wife," Victoria said thoughtfully.

"My brother is here? Really? He is back? I must get dressed immediately! Hurry, Victoria!" Princess Amberly rushed.

"How about the blue?" asked Victoria, about a blue dress lined with gold.

"No, I want to wear the lighter one. The light turquoise one to your left, Victoria, no, no, yes! That one." She said happily. Victoria pulled light blue dress with a slight turquoise hue to it. It was beautifully lined with gold trim that set it ablaze with her eyes and hair.

"My, what a beautiful dress! You should be saving this for the ball!"

"What ball?" Amberly asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, they haven't told you yet. Ah, well, might as well let you know, that there is going to be a ball on your—"

"Birthday," she finished for her. "and all of the eligible nobles will be invited, where our dear princess shall choose someone to marry, just to suit someone else's standards." She ended spitefully.

"Princess, but it is your royal duty to marry a noble to rule a kingdom with. What if your brother dies? He can't rule the kingdom from beyond the grave!"

"I despise this whole thing! It isn't fair."

"Princess, let us worry about this later. You'll stain your dress with cosmetics."

"Yes, Victoria," she said, "I think I _will _save it for the ball next week."

Amberly chose a darker shade of blue that accented her figure and made her look just as stunning. Victoria only put on one bracelet on the princesses wrist today, against the usual piling on of jewelry Victoria made her wear.

She made her way down to the dining hall where breakfast was already laid out. Her father, the guards whom she had met last night, and her brother all appeared from the doorway. She went over to them and hugged her brother, Prince Rowan. Amberly leaped at him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, dear brother you are back! How was Ireland?"

"Just fine, my fair sister. You look stunning as ever! How you managed to avoid marriage thus far is beyond my knowledge."

"Thank you, but what all did you do in Ireland that made you stay so long?"

"Hunting and celebrating mostly," he said with amusement, "what have you been up to?"

A small smirk was dancing on her lips, "Oh, nothing, really…"

Rowan laughed, "Don't you think I know you better than that to know when you have been up to something?"

"Perhaps," she said gaily. "Breakfast anyone?"

They all nodded their approval and sat down together.

It was a marvelous breakfast of all of the breakfast foods you could possibly name. And by the time they were done the guards had left early to catch some sleep.

_Noon, after lunch_

"Mila? Fetch Amberly and bring her in here, if you please," said Queen Adriana.

"Of course, your Majesty," and Mila gave a low curtsy to her queen and bustled out of the courtyard.

Mila walked all the way down the princess's quarters, and gave a few quick knocks.

"Enter," called the princess. She was in a dreamy mood that evening from thinking of James. She was out on the balcony humming to the ocean and the birds that had landed on the banister.

"What is it Mila?" she asked, recognizing who it was, and what she had undoubtedly come for.

"The Queen requests and audience with her highness, Princess Amberly," Mila recited, used to having to say this all the time to one person or another.

"You needn't be so formal, Lady Mila."

"Yes, but it is important to show you proper respect, as all ladies know, your highness."

"Alright, I'm coming," Amberly said as she put on her silk shoes. They walked all the way back to the courtyard, where Mila stayed behind.

"Yes, mother, father? You requested my presence?"

"Indeed we did darling, we wanted to talk to you about the week after next where there will be the ball held in honor of your birthday."

"Yes? What of it?" asked Amberly, dreading the answer.

"Well, we are going to invite all of the eligible nobility from all of the neighboring kingdoms. And we were hoping you would take a fancy to one of them, and settle down to marry," said her father, King Peter, not anticipating that look deep in her eyes, that told him how much that question tormented her. But, much to his surprise, she remained calm and indifferent.

"I—I shall do my best to honor your wishes, father," Amberly said quietly. A pause revealed a lone tear that had found its way out of her oceanic eye. It glided down the side of her face and dropped heavily to the ground below. Feeling the tear, she curtsied to her parents, and began to walk away towards the entrance of the courtyard.

"Oh, Darling! Come Back!" called out Adriana in apparent distress. "Dearest, we just want you to be happy and able to be taken care of when we are gone," said King Peter.

"I'll try, mother and father. If it makes you happy," Amberly replied.

"It would," said Adriana steadily.

"I understand, father," she said slowly, "Good day." And she turned gracefully and strode away from them upon the lush green grass.

"See you at dinner, dear!" her mom called out.

**A/N: There you go, one update. And yes, I promise Jack is coming up soon! Be very excited!**

**Ocean**


	6. Chapter 6: Night with Vanessa

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: Disney characters and original characters in this chapter.

This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend Katy, love you forever!

Please review! I love reviews!

**Chapter 6: Night with Vanessa**

The very same night that Amberly spent with James, Jack Sparrow was also up to something to that degree. He was ordering Vanessa about as soon as she set foot on the Black Pearl.

"Vanessa, tie down that loose sail!" Jack ordered at her.

"But- but I don't know how, Captain," she stammered back.

"Gibbs, can ye run this horsy through her paces, mate? I'm sure ye could teach her a thing or two about tying things down," and at this, Jack gave her a small wink."

"Aye, Captain," he saluted. And he went over to Vanessa and told her to climb the ropes. "Up ye go lassie."

"Oh, no! I've never climbed one of these before now."

"You, girl, I though you was an adventurous one. Where is my adventurous little thing, eh?" and Jack smirked slightly at her.

"I'm right here," she said defiantly, "you just sit back and watch me."

"An I'll be enjoying the view, those skirts are very revealing on ye, ye know"

"You devil, do you not think that is the exact reason I told you to watch me?"

"A peculiar one you are, Miss Vanessa."

"That I am, Captain."

With that, she shimmied strait up the ropes to just above the loose sail. She grabbed a rope that was hanging low, and swung on it, making a perfect twirl as she did so. Vanessa landed right on the loose sail. Still holding the rope with one hand, she slid down it a bit and grabbed the sail. She began to climb the rope again with one arm clutching it and the other holding the sail. Jack laughed at her.

"Ye know that ye can do it from the top and bunch it together, eh missy?"

"Aye, captain, but this particular fold makes it open faster, and catch the wind at a better angle," she called back down to him.

Jack told Gibbs, "What an odd lady."

"Aye, sir. Never seen the likes of that type of sail folding since…" Gibbs trailed off.

"Since when? Gibbs? Answer, man!"

"On Davy Jones's ship."

"Good God…"

"What have we done?"

"We have brought the lady here, she could be a spy for him, and we have just put her right where she wants to be!"

"Jack, ye can't tell me that ye honestly believe that…"

"I don't know, Gibbs. How'd ye know that anyways, ye scoundrel?"

"There are _some _secrets to me ye know,' he said with dignity, "there are some things I would like to keep to me self if ye don't mind."

"Oh, I mind. Especially if it has to do with that sea devil, Davy Jones," Jack said to Gibbs. Then he went silent for a moment. "Ye don't suppose she's the very same lass that…"

"Good, god, ye know, ye may have it. It is her… it has to be."

Vanessa climbed down from the sails, and landed neatly in front of Jack. She was teary. As he looked at her, seemingly for the first time, he could hear the lamentation of the music box that belonged to Davy Jones.

"It is you. You are the young girl who had torn Davy Jones heart away from his body, you made him betray Calypso. You were killed, yet you still live. Why is that?"

As the tears streamed down her face, she replied to him. "I am indeed she. I am alive because of Syphadora, the water nymph who gave me her immortality, in exchange for my human soul. She wanted it so badly, and I wanted to live, so I quickly agreed. That is why I haven't aged a day since he flung me into the sea. Please don't let anyone know of me. I can't face Davy again…" and she began to sob into Jack.

"Ah… it's okay, missy," and he awkwardly held her head. Why did women have to be so damnably emotional?

"I've had dealings with 'im before. I know how it is. But all the same, I'm afraid I must take ye back to the Dancing Maidens now. I don't want any of his attention directed at me, savvy?" he said lightheartedly, but everyone there could tell he was serious.

"Very well then. Good day to you Jack Sparrow."

But before they had time to get her into a boat to take her to shore, she disappeared.

"That's very interesting," Jack said to himself.

"You had dealings with Davy Jones, Jack?" asked Gibbs.

"Never you mind about that, grab the supplies we'll need. We are leaving in the morning." He looked out across the sea, and for a panicking second when he thought he saw the shadow of the Flying Dutchman.

_At the first light of morning…_

"Heave to, Gibbs. We're leaving for Port Royal early."

"Aye," said a half asleep Gibbs.

"Men, unfurl the sails!"

Mr. Cotton was one of the first up on the mast, loosening the first set knots that bound the sails. Then all of a sudden, the wind caught it very well, as Vanessa had told them. It whipped over Cotton and threw him on his back way down on the deck below. Mr. Cotton let out a cough. He stood back up and gave a sheepish grin. He climbed up slower this time, but wasn't swept away anymore.

The sun was just beginning to peek out on the ocean horizon. The sky was turning orange and yellow as it crept up still higher as it began its traverse across the sky.

It was only a matter of half an hour before they set sail on the Caribbean, heading in the direction of Port Royal.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations for the Ball

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: Original and Disney characters in this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to all aspiring writers, and talented artists who do not share their genius, but hide it away. Please review me, I love getting them, I want to know how Amberly is doing as a character.

**Chapter 7: Preparations for the Ball**

"This way your highness, if you would turn ever so slightly… Thank you, your grace."

Another royal fitting. She sighed. She told them which dress she had intended on wearing, and they insisted on fitting it better and adding all the ridiculous décor to it to make her look like a porcelain doll, all dainty and refined.

"Only a slight gold trim, if you please. I don't want to look out of place."

"Out of place?! Why, your highness! You are so beautiful, you could never be out of place." The royal dresser exclaimed.

"All the same, I don't want it to be too extravagant." As much as she enjoyed the flattery from her, Madame tended to be a little exaggerated in her style.

"The lady is right, it would ruin the effect of highlighting her eyes, and that is what we decided on using the dress for in the first place," said Victoria, who was assisting the royal dresser.

"I do suppose you are right, Princess. Victoria, would you mind handing me that thinner gold trim? It will accent the turquoise of the dress, beautifully. Making it appear lighter, and flowing. Like, her highness, Princess Amberly herself," and the royal dresser managed to pull off a light laugh without giving away the fact that she adored the princess wholeheartedly. She also happened to have a figure that almost perfectly matched her stuffed one at her store in town.

"That you, Madame. I am most grateful for your compliments, and for administering my idea to the dress."

"Not at all, Princess. And you're welcome."

Amberly smiled, "Is the fitting almost done for now?"

"I suppose we can end it early. I'll finish the hemming with Victoria as well as adding a little something special! Why don't you go outside and catch some fresh air in the courtyard. But I do think that the guards will be having their swordsman practice today, so you may want to stay away. I heard they get quite rough, and they…" she shivered, "sweat!"

"How disgusting," said Victoria.

In her mind Amberly was already rolling her eyes at the prissy little thing. "I suppose I shall go to the stables to go out for a ride. I do need some time alone to think about the ball."

"Good, I'll send for James to accompany you," said Victoria.

"Oh, ummm, very well," Amberly said to the pair, regaining some of her regalness at the last minute. She was actually planning something different, and the thought of James coming along caught her off guard.

Amberly walked on cats' feet to her bedchamber. Once reaching it, she silently opened the door and slipped inside. Taking off her shoes, she strode over to the balcony, looked out, then shut the drapes. Quietly squealing with glee, she skipped over to her chest in her extensive closet. Underneath all the old shoes she had, (she only kept them for emergencies in case she couldn't find a better matching shoe) was a lump of clothing. She had taken it from James, she was sure he wouldn't mind, and she slipped on the tunic. Then she had taken a fine looking vest from a gift for her father that she had intercepted. It was from one of the poorer kingdoms so it wasn't anything too fancy to draw attention to herself. She slipped it on over the tunic and tied it expertly in the front.

"I am pretty good looking for a man," she said to herself, and laughed at her own jest. She shed her skirt, and put on the breeches, and found them much more comfortable than the layered skirts she always wore. She pulled on the boots that she had taken… who she had taken them from she didn't remember, but put them on. She turned to the mirror and liked what she saw.

"I look like a boy, except for my hair." She braided it quickly, and tied a large black handkerchief around it to hide the coils. She put on a hat that was just large enough to cover the back of her head.

A knock was heard at her door, and James called, "Princess? Are you in there?"

"Oh, yes! Do come in, James," she tried to control the laugh that was bubbling up inside her.

James entered and he looked at the strange man that was standing in the middle of the Princess's room. "How dare you come into her room! Who do you think you are? Where is she?"

"I am she, you ridiculous weevil!" And she burst out laughing at him, while he stood dumbfounded, but laughed only a moment later.

"How in the blazes…? What are you doing in my tunic?" he smiled slyly.

"Oh, you did notice it was yours. Well, I wanted to work on my swordsmanship. Since father won't allow me to do such a roguish sport, I took it upon myself to learn and master this particular art anyhow! What do you think of it, James?" she asked him excitedly.

"I can't believe I thought you were a man! I think you are the most persistent princess I have ever tutored in my life. You never stand for a no, do you?"

"Never."

James walked her down to the courtyard, and introduced her to the captain of the castle guards, whose name was Roderick. She was a little nervous considering she had met him before, she prayed he wouldn't recognize her.

"He has shown an interest in the fighting arts, and he shows much promise, if you are willing to train him up a bit. Though he is not able to join the army, he will pay for your services most handsomely."

"Ahhh… I suppose I can take ye under me wing young lad," said Roderick.

She was about to retort that how dare he address her as a male, but she stopped herself in time. In as much of a man-voice as she could conjure up, she replied, "I am indeed most grateful. I am your humble servant. Tell me what to do, and I shall obey."

"Very diplomatic… now let us see how much work we have to do, eh?" He handed her a rather heavy sword, and he turned and faced her after only a few paces. She raised her weapon, and poised it, as though ready to strike. He suddenly lunged at her and through sheer instinct she blocked the blow. Roderick easily overcame her. Needless to say she was slightly disappointed at being beaten so easily.

"We have much to do young lad. You have showed me that you have watched a few fights have you not?"

"Indeed I have. Let's go again. I am trying to copy your footwork, but then I get so caught up in blocking your blows, I look at your sword instead."

"Ah, that will happen. Let me show you a few basic stances for you to work on." Roderick showed her eight different stances, and they fought in slow motion so she could practice them. She learned quickly, for she had mastered at least half of the ones she had been shown without being reminded. The other half was the more difficult ones. After working on the last four with her, they returned to fighting at the normal speed. She used mostly the ones she had mastered first, but then steadily began to include the newer ones as well.

Panting with much exhaustion, they finished.

"Will- Will I see you tomorrow, Roderick?"

"Aye, but I'll be at the training grounds, near the stables. Can ye go there tomorrow at 3:00?"

"I can. I will see you then." She suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to use a deeper voice when talking to Roderick.

"It is okay princess. I'll not give ye away. Be at the training grounds at 3:00 sharp," he whispered to her.

She blushed and hurried toward James. "I forgot to use a deeper voice, he knows now. But he is still adamant on continuing my training. I'll bring him a handsome sum of gold for that. I like him. A normal guard would have given me away."

"I think you will learn much, Princess. But for the present moment, let us get you up to your bedchamber and you get dressed into your proper clothing. You may keep my tunic however," he smirked at her plucking at the dirt stain on the sleeve.

"You are too kind," Amberly poked at him.

After Amberly finished her dinner, her parents came over to her and whisked her away to their ballroom, where dozens of servants were lined up in front of her.

"Darling, we want you to choose a theme for your birthday, would you like a masquerade, a swan theme, ocean theme, a Romeo and Juliet theme, where we randomly match up couples, or something different?"

"I like the ocean theme idea, it would match my dress and I love to look at the ocean."

"Very well then. The ocean colored ribbons. I want all the blue dishes used, and a fine cake with a dolphin on it. No, not a real one you idiot! And yes, the cake should be all the colors of the sunset. I know how much my little Amberly enjoys watching the sunset," said her father.

"I am most thankful, Father. But if you will excuse me, I am much fatigued by this day's activity, and I am afraid I must retire to my room for some rest."

"Oh, dear, then get all the rest you need. Off you go!" And her mother took over the preparations.

Amberly went up to her room and allowed Victoria to dress her in her nightgown before she went to sleep with a sore arm from all of the fatigue it had endured in her sword lessons. She slipped into a sleep filled with dreams that turned on her and gave her nightmares.

She woke up with the sweat beading on her brow. She was breathing heavily, but having forgot her dream, did not know of what had terrified her so much and awoken her so suddenly.

A/N:

Okay, now I really want some reviews. I don't care if you tell me I stink and that my fanfic sucks. A review is a review, and I am still developing as a writer, so you are insulting me by not reviewing and giving me some feedback as to how you like it. I'd appreciate any help I get. Thank so much!

Your loving writer,

Ocean


End file.
